


Just As You Are

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Boromir is a bit self conscious of his ever growing middle, and for Aragorn that simply won’t do.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Just As You Are

The swell of Boromir’s belly was growing so now that his armor would no longer fit.

The King had a new breast plate forged for him, and a wider mesh of chain mail to sit beneath it.

“Soon they’ll be carrying me to the table for supper like a great fat pig on a slab...” Boromir muttered under his breath, annoyed at the changes that his body was now undergoing to accommodate the child within him.

“You’ll not be carried anywhere unless you wish it.” Aragorn promised, sitting back and watching as the royal seamstress took his consort’s measurements for the second time in only a few weeks. His clothes were fitting a bit snugly as well, his tunics too tight at the top of his growing bump and his trousers far too restricting around his sensitive middle.

It was not a pleasant predicament.

“You’ll be able to wear all of your old things again once the baby arrives.” The King assured his husband, stepping behind Boromir to gently kiss his neck. “But for now, I love you just as you are. I desire you just as you are.”

“Aragorn...” Boromir warned the king, as the seamstress had yet to finish her work.

“Later then,” Aragorn chuckled in his ear, pressing a kiss there as well. “I have a meeting to attend with the captains of the tower guard. Find me after, my love. We’ll take our evening meal in private.”

Boromir huffed, trying to appear as annoyed as possible, though he simply couldn’t hide his true feelings from his husband.

He was overjoyed that Aragorn wanted him still, as large and as slow as he was becoming.


End file.
